


Sleepless Nights

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [33]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Insomnia, Pining, Secret Crush, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: “I don’t know what to do without you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen the Halloween Special yet though I have seen tons of spoilers and I wanted to write this just to get feelings out haha. I hope you like it :).

Emma sighed loudly as she lay on the bed in her dorm room. It was her first official night here and away from home and she wasn't used to it.

Even if she had gotten used to everything else that had happened in her life and gotten stronger because of it. She still for some reason wasn't used to this. Being in a new room and a new bed and she really couldn't sleep.

Her mind instantly going to Audrey, the girl who was like a rock for her even if Audrey now had a girlfriend. Though right now it was kind of hard for Audrey to be anything for her because Audrey was gone from Lakewood.

Having decided to go to an out of state college and what Emma wouldn't give to see her and have her reassure her that she was okay here in this new place that wasn't her home. That she'd survive just like she had survived the shit that Piper and Kieran had put her through.

But of course it was late and she couldn't just call Audrey up and even if she did there was a chance Audrey may not have answered. She could have been with Gina...doing things Emma would rather not think about. Not because it was weird to think of Audrey like that but because Emma was slightly jealous of what Gina had with Audrey.

Though in the end Emma knew she only had herself to blame there. She had missed her chance with Audrey and now she was stuck being the friend while Audrey got a happy ending with someone else.

Someone who wasn't her and would never be her.

Heaving a sigh Emma moved in her bed, sitting up and reaching for her cell phone which was close by. Once she had it in her hands, she found Audrey's number and hit on it, putting the phone to her ear as it rang.

But of course like expected Audrey didn't answer and all Emma got was her voicemail and as she listened to Audrey's recorded voice Emma internally debated on leaving a voicemail though it was a war her brain was destined to lose as her heart clearly wanted to leave the message.

"Hey Audrey, it's me," Emma started when she could finally leave the message. "I'm just calling because well I don't know what to do with you," she frowned knowing she probably sounded pathetic. "How stupid is that huh? I mean I'm Emma Duval and I don't need anyone....except I kind of do need you and you're not here and I just miss you," she sighed as she frowned some more. "Just call me back when you get the chance," she finished before hanging up.

After she had ended the call, Emma laid her phone back down before laying back down herself and again she heaved a sigh because she knew still at this point that sleep was useless. Sleep was just not going to happen tonight and she really hoped she survived tomorrow on no sleep and extra coffee.

She'd have to it seemed.


End file.
